Immortal Mischief
by abyssal chaos
Summary: What happens when the goddess of discord decides to tick off the senshi of time? Absolute chaos! Warning: minor OOCness, swearing


Immortal Mischief 

__

by abyssal chaos

~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

~*~

Chapter One

__

My feet tread softly against the soft carpeted floor as I walk ahead, searching for a certain dark-haired boy. Looking around, I brush away strand of honey blonde hair and tuck it behind my ear. 

My small but delicate hands clench into fists as I hear a crash, the telltale signs of an argument turned fist-fight. Shaking my head and sighing, I make my way toward the mess. 

I stop in front of a heavy mahogany door. I push it lightly, and it opens to reveal a comical sight. 

A boy cowers in front of another furious ebony-haired teen, crawling backwards on his knees while rapid apologies spill out of his mouth. They fall on deaf ears, however, as the second boy advances on him with a rather sharp looking katana pointed as his throat. The first boy, terrified, attempts to run away but only succeeds in tripping over his long braid and landing in a heap on the floor. 

Another boy, this one with platinum blonde hair, attempts to calm the enraged teen while looking at another figure in the shadows helplessly. This one is silent, observing the scene with an amused glint in his one visible eye. 

I inspect the room and groan inwardly. Books lie scattered all over the floor, some cut into pieces. Shelves have been overturned, their contents dumped to the ground. Chairs are littered over the soiled carpet, some with torn plush covers. The tray that I had a servant bring up a few minutes ago lay forgotten on the floor, tea dripping out of the pot and onto the ruined carpet. 

I let out another sigh and massage my temples, feeling another headache coming on. 

Meanwhile, the boys are still too wrapped up in their argument to notice me. I see the vengeful look in the second boy's eyes, and decide to intervene before I have an attempted homicide on my hands on top of the cost of reconstruction of the wrecked room. 

"This is the last time I'm letting you guys use my personal library."

__

The fighting ceases as all of the boys turn to look in my direction. 

The blonde boy is the first to break the silence as he quickly apologizes, blushing the color of a ripe tomato. He muttered something about adding this to my check. 

I shake my head softly and reply. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of the costs. Besides, I'm used to it already." _I pause and look at the two guilty for the ruined library. _"I'd tell you two not to let it happen again, but I know it will. Oh well." 

__

I sigh and look at them questioningly. "Have you guys seen Hiiro lately? I need to talk to him about something." 

__

They look at each other nervously. The blonde speaks again. "Sorry, we haven't seen him all day. He's probably outside. Why don't you look there?" I hold back a laugh as I watch him cringe as his friends all glare at him. 

"Thank you, Quatre. I'll take your advice. Good luck cleaning up the library!" _With that, I quickly exit the room, giggling as I hear their voices before the heavy door closes behind me._

"Quatre! Why did you tell that psychopath where Hiiro is? He's going to kill you!" 

"……" 

"Did you hear that!? The onna wants us to clean the library! Injustice! This is all your fault, Duo no baka! Damn you! I still haven't gotten you for mutilating my Nataku! Die!" 

"You're the one who sliced up all those books! Besides, I thought Nataku looked good in pink!" 

*Crash*

"Wufei! Stop it! You're going to knock down those shelves!" 

"Wu-man! Leave my braid alone!" 

"Argh! Don't call me that, you braided baka! Come back here!" 

~*~

__

Walking though the gardens, I breathe in the heavily perfumed air. I stop at the rose garden. Bending down, I carefully pick a pure white rose. I notice that this particular rose has no thorns. Smiling, I walk on, searching for a familiar stoic face. 

I gasp as I see him, his face as expressionless as ever, face turned toward the sky. Before I can stop myself, I begin running towards him, a horrid wail pouring out of my mouth. 

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrooooooooooooo!" 

Racing forward, I clamp onto him in a familiar glomp. I flinch as he stiffens and tries to push me away. 

"What do you want, Relena?" His voice seems even more cold and devoid of emotion than ever. Sighing, I let go of him voluntarily, much to his surprise. Biting my lip, I answer in a strangely calm voice. 

"I need to talk to you about something, Hiiro-san. Can we please go somewhere private?" 

__

The unusual behavior must have stunned him for a moment, for instead of glaring and giving a flat out refusal, he just stood there. Sighing, I grab his arm and pull him toward a bench. 

I glance over at him nervously, and quickly look away when I see him staring at me expectantly. Sighing again, I slowly offer him the white rose. 

This must have been the last thing he had expected, and he just stared at me like I had gone insane. Maybe, in a way, I had. 

My breath catches as he reaches out slowly, hesitantly, and takes my offer. He eyes it strangely, as if it might contain some contagious highly-deadly disease. I let out a giggle, and he turns his attention back to me. 

"I'm sorry about the glomping, Hiiro-san. I just got carried away, I guess,"_ I say to him softly, looking down at my now empty hands. He raises an eyebrow. This wasn't the Relena Peacecraft that he knew. _

I start twirling a strand of my hair. "I know you and your friends don't want to be here; you're only here because it's your mission to protect me."_ A familiar feeling begins to start on my forehead, and I clench my teeth. I continue. _"I don't want to hold you here against your will. If you feel that-"_ The feeling begins to spread, and a crescent begins to burn on my forehead. My hand flies up to cover it, and I scowl angrily. Why did it have to have such bad timing? _

Hiiro is now regarding me in interest, though he hides it easily. He notices a faint light pulsing on my forehead, though it is now partially covered by my fingers. 

"-if you feel that I am an unnecessary burden, I'd offer no argument if you decide to leave." _I flinch. The burning is becoming stronger. _"I release you from your service, Hiiro Yui." 

__

I let out a gasp and faint, the crescent moon symbol flashing before it grows dim and disappears. I fall back and into Hiiro's arms. He stares at my forehead, wide eyed. 

~*~

I feel a burning pain on my face, and quickly open my eyes. Luna glares back at me, her paw hovering in front of my face, claws extended. I growl in anger and push her off the bed. Ignoring her yowls and hisses, I fall back into bed and cover my head with my pillow. 

"Tsukino Usagi! Get up right this instant! You're going to be late again!" 

"Shut up, Luna. It's Saturday." 

Luna glances at the calendar and sweatdrops, anime style. Sure enough, it read December 15, and SATURDAY was circled in bold red marker. Grumbling, the disgruntled cat settles in her place in front of her charge's bed. The even breathing and snoring coming from beneath the covers comforted her in a strange away, and soon the guardian feline fell into a fitful slumber. 

~*~

Usagi stayed in bed for another half an hour, and didn't get up until she was positive that her practiced breathing and snoring had lulled the cat back to sleep. 

Quickly climbing out of bed, she slipped into a pair of jeans and a white sweater. Deciding against the traditional odangos, she pulled her long blonde hair into a braid, much like the style Duo always wore his in. _'Duo….' _She sighed, her thoughts straying to the strange dreams. Creeping down the stairs and out the door, her thoughts remained on the five boys that always appeared in her dreams. She stretched for a while before starting on her daily jog. 

She had been having these dreams ever since the last battle with Galaxia and Chaos. Her senshi and prince had been brought back to life, but they seemed to be drifting farther away from her each day. The senshi had been avoiding her, and her precious 'Mamo-chan' seemed to regard her more as a responsibility than a girlfriend. Sighing, Usagi stopped and pondered the future of the Earth; Crystal Tokyo, a seemingly unbreakable peace. 

__

'I'm living in a fairy-tale,' she realized. _'I'm the reincarnated princess of the dead Moon Kingdom, leader of a team of super-heroines, future queen of Earth, fiancée of my soulmate, the former prince of Earth and future king, and future mother of an adorable pink-haired brat.'_ She sighed. _'And I'm probably the only one who doesn't want this life. I don't want to be princess, heroine, or queen, and I don't want to know what my children are like before they're born! I don't want this! All I ever wanted was to be normal' _

Usagi took the broach that contained the Ginzuishou from her subspace pocket. Glaring at it, she muttered, "This is all your fault." Sighing and feeling quite silly, talking to an inanimate object, she opened the broach and gazed into the shimmering Ginzuishou. Biting her lip, she made her decision. 

"Holy Ginzuishou, all I wish for is another life, another destiny. Anything, anywhere, just away from here, away from senshi and youma and magic. As the princess of the Moon, I command you! Grant me my wish!" 

~*~

Now, although the Ginzuishou is a very powerful weapon, this was one wish that it could not grant. In order to assume another life and destiny, one must first be reborn. And in order to be reborn, this person must be dead. The Ginzuishou certainly was not going to kill its last mistress. 

Tsukino Usagi doesn't know this. 

But a certain goddess of discord and mischief does. 

Usagi won't know what hit her. 

~*~

Usagi had very conveniently chosen to stop her jog in the middle of a road. This might have been fine if it was in the summer, when the roads were relatively dry. But, of course, it was the middle of the winter and the roads were covered by a thin film of ice. 

This made Eris's job all the easier. 

All she had to do was cast a small distraction spell on the driver of the truck. He was busy cursing at the bird that had left a very unpleasant surprise on his windshield. Too busy to notice the girl in his way. The girl that was still glaring at a glittering jewel in her hands. 

~*~

Eris sighed, plopping back into a soft sofa. She leaned back, scowling at the glowing jewel in her hands. 

"Setsuna isn't going to be happy about this, you know." A dark haired god appeared out of the shadows. 

Eris glared at him, then rolled his eyes. "That's the point, Loki. You know it's fun pissing the guardian of time off. She's too damned calm for her own good. A little excitement will be good for her." 

Loki glared back. "You just killed her princess. You better hope that she doesn't come to me about this; I'm not helping you on this one." He noticed the jewel in Eris's hands. "What the hell are you doing with Serenity's soul? That thing's going to lead Setsuna right to us! The last time you "pissed her off", she almost killed me."

"You can't die, baka. You're immortal. Besides, I was just granting her wish. All I have to do is find a body to put this in, and then I'll be done." She peered into the crystal, and smiled. "And I think I just found the perfect body." 

~*~

Relena Peacecraft pushed through the streets. She was, as usual, trailing a certain Prussian-eyed gundam pilot. She frowned, thinking about the conversation they had earlier. She had woken up in a Hiiro's arms, and had immediately latched on, begging him to take her out to dinner. He had said that she had released him from his service. She snorted. Like she would ever let her Hiiro-chan leave her. 

Relena brightened, seeing Hiiro across the street. It looked like Wufei and Duo were having another argument. More specifically, Wufei was threatening Duo while he was hiding behind Quatre. She glared at the two, thinking back to the ruined library. _'It was my favorite, too!'_ She had given them a lecture about never fighting in her house again, but they had all just stared at her like she was crazy. _'How rude…'_

She made a mad dash across the street, mouth opening to let out the infamous wail that the pilots were so familiar with. This wail quickly turned into a scream, however, as she noticed a truck barreling her way, giving no sign of slowing down. The driver's head was stuck out the window, glaring up at a bird and swearing. 

~*~

Eris moved through the crowd, invisible to all human eyes. Everyone was crowded around the fallen princess, and the driver of the truck was being escorted into a police car, muttering something about a bird. Holding back a laugh, she kneeled in front of the girl, arms outstretched. In her hands was Serenity's soul and the Ginzuishou. Both were absorbed into Relena's body. Standing quickly, the goddess disappeared from the Cinq Kingdom. Reappearing in her home, she leaned back into her favorite sofa. Ignoring the glare from her partner in crime, Loki, her smile widened. 

'Pluto's going to be mad.'

~*~

I can't believe I just wrote that! It's got to be my worst piece of work yet. It makes no sense at all. I guess the creativity level was decent, though. I've never seen another fic like this. Maybe for a good reason. 

Well, if you didn't totally hate it, please review! No flames, please!


End file.
